rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are a quartet of immensely powerful entities that personified the four main concepts that drive the apocalypse. Out of the four, Death happens to be the oldest and is actually a Primordial Being. The other three are younger and while don't hold the same level of power as Death, they are nonetheless powerful as Archangels and are half-siblings to Death and the other six Primordial Beings. Each one can manifest a human form on Earth when their respective seal has been broken. They are individually known as Pestilence, War, Famine, and Death. Each Horseman holds a special bearer for the rings they were that hold a fraction of their powers. Whoever breaks the seal based on the concept of what each Horseman represents, the human becomes an avatar of the Horseman and gains their ring to serve their master and work through human civilization to further bring the apocalypse. History Out of the four, only Death's history differs than his younger siblings as he came into existence at the same time with his six Primordial Being siblings. Therefore, the other three came later when actions of the Primordial Beings or their creation/children were created and thus they began to generate many concepts that physically personified each three younger Horseman. When Erebos corrupted the Great Old Ones into savage and horrific creatures, they displayed a unique trait of ravenous hunger, producing the second oldest, Famine. When the Primordial Being God and Erebos fought, along with the aid of Archangels, Protogenos, and Spirits of Virtues, causing War to be formed by their conflict. As for the final and youngest, it took many years until during the Early Physical Universe, when mortal beings were created throughout the universe, the began to exhibit diseases and illness, finally bringing in Pestilence. Despite their younger age, they happen to share somewhat of a similar nature to their kin, Death and the other Primordial Beings. For many years, the Horsemen coexisted peacefully until the three younger Horsemen began to suffer an issue with the lack of progress in mortal actions that drive the concepts each horseman represents. Improved agriculture methods lessen the physical hunger that existed in the universe, weakening Famine. War and Pestilence didn't suffer greatly as humans were incapable of fighting or succumbing to sickness, but not to a same degree as from many years ago. Despite the decrease of hunger, conflict, and sickness, the three Horsemen were impressed by mortals fighting off and improving ways to survive as in truth, they really don't want to have mortals suffer so much hunger, war, or diseases. When Michael and his angels wish to remove Nephilims and Hell Spawns from the face of the Earth, they asked God to wipe them out. He asked his brother to create a massive flood that killed 99% of human race and all half-breeds that did not board on Noah's Ark. Around the human era, War was responsible for the start of WW1 and WW2 and played many roles in bringing out human corrupted souls. The horsemen all have daily human jobs or least three of them. Death works in the Veil, managing records of human predicted deaths and then living a peaceful life with his human wife and Demiurge son. Famine is busy developing new agriculture methods to help satisfy human hunger and is a representative of a food company. War works as a general/military trainer of the United States for training new cadets and leading soldiers into battle. Pestilence works as a part-time pharmacist and full-time world-wide famous doctor. Despite their normal role, they do have a role to play for the upcoming apocalypse and are preparing to wait for their seals to be broken to select their avatar, when really, they are secretly aiding in hopes of stopping Lucifer from destroying the planet. Known Horsemen of the Apocalypse Supernatural Death.jpg|Death (Pale Horseman) Famine (Robert Picardo).jpg|Famine (Black Horseman) War (Titus Welliver).jpg|War (Red Horseman) Pestilence (Matt Frewer).jpg|Pestilence (Green Horseman) * Death * Famine * War * Pestilence Powers and Abilities Each Horsemen (Except for Death), holds the same level of power, on par with Archangels and other Primordial Species Level Entities. The Horsemen are very dangerous as even their certain traits and concepts have allowed them to even cause trouble for those above their level of power. Death's Abilities * Death Embodiment: Death is the embodiment of all existing death in creation. He can easily kill anything, collect individual's souls, and guide them to their afterlives. He can decide the many outcome of a person's death such as when or how they will die. * Nigh-Omnipotence: As the first and oldest of his three younger siblings since Death is a Primordial Being, Death is virtually powerful to manipulate whatever he pleases as only Primordial Beings are on par with him. * Cariesgenesis: Death can cause all organics to die by withering away. They will rot, decay, or even disintegrate. This can even affect those of living or deceased. * Corrosion Inducement: Death can cause any material to corrode, in this case objects made of metal, specifically he does this to a person's weapon, making it useless as not even weapons used by Archangels are immune to becoming rusted. * Gerontokinesis: Death power is power to go far as to control any individual's age. Even non-living objects can affected as they cannot survive the process of being degraded or old. In other words he can age a baby into an elderly person, make an elderly person into his prime, or for non-organic objects, they can wither away into dust. He can kill a person by making them non-existence or die of old age. A power he demonstrated to Alexandra and her allies by making them have a taste of old age and turning them back to their rightful age, showing them that he is not to be trifled with. * Necrokinesis: Death has the power to kill anything as nothing can survive his ability to reap them. Famine's Abilities * Famine Embodiment: Famine embodies true hunger of the physical universe. Famine's powers do not limit just at causing individuals to starve for food, he can have them crave for love, sex, power, money, drugs, etc to the point where they would kill themselves in order to satisfy their never ending hunger. * Famine Inducement: Famine can spread his influence for people to hunger all over regions and possibly worldwide. This can cause global disruption. * Dehydration: In other terms, Famine can remove the body's fluid, depriving the person from lack of water to sustain themselves as they would suffer severe dryness, lack of perspiration (sweat), and transpiration. A person would be reduce to a skeletal anorexia-like state, dying from the lack of water. * Energy Absorption: Famine has the ability to consume all forms of energy, including energy attacks and eat them. * Energy Drain: Famine can drain the energy source of objects or a person, leeching off from their powers and that includes strength and stamina to the point of being drain to weaken and then death. * Gluttony Inducement: As the embodiment of hunger, Famine can influence person's greed for becoming a glutton. Mortals would become over-indulge and over-consumption towards food, water, treasures to the point where they even indulge in waste and cannot stop themselves. * Power Negation: Famine has the ability to negate a person's power much like any entity at his level of power, however he is quite more proficient at weakening powerful entity, specifically their attacks so they can deal less harm to him. He can weaken an effect of certain abilities, making them unable to perform at their peak. War's Abilities * War Embodiment: War is the horseman of the concept War. He can control all forms of conflict or manipulate them to create catastrophic certain events. He is solely responsible for causing many infamous events throughout history and the individuals he influence to start conflict. * War Manipulation: As the embodiment of war, War can cause all individuals to become influence and control them to slowly build up conflict events, stockpiling on weaponry, formulating military strategies, and by doing so, War draws power from this. He can grant either side a boost in their armies, training, or weaponry. * Hemokinesis: War can control the blood in all living entities, manipulating it to his desire. This includes blood from other surroundings. This would allow him to control a person's body by moving their blood inside their bodies like puppets and possibly kill a person through a painful method. * Rage Inducement: War can cause mortals so become influenced into this uncontrollable rage and dormant primal instincts, making them lose sight of conscious as they are too blood lusted to think clearly. * Violence Inducement: What caused wedges among allies and conflict with different regions, War caused them to act so brutal and cruel to one another, to the point where they killed each other, even among friends and family. This caused disruption to the peace and brings chaos and mayhem. Pestilence's Abilities * Pestilence Embodiment: As the Green Horseman, Pestilence embodies all plagues and diseases to exist in the universe. He can control how a sickness affects a person and the symptoms they cause. This also goes far as to creating a sickness that affects those of supernatural origin. * Pestilence Manipulation: Pestilence can control pestilence through anything. He can control a human or animal to be a carrier of a disease and have it spread very quickly worldwide. This also goes ranging to spoiling crops and give immunity to certain animals but they invoke the disease. * Biokinesis: Pestilence is very proficient at controlling the cellular level, including genetic alterations, physical distortion and body enhancement. He can induce a person to gain diseases and aliments or remove them of such sickness. * Chemokinesis: Pestilence is excellent at creating new chemical compounds, ranging from toxic to explosive. * Infection Empowerment: Pestilence can bolster a person's strength by imbuing them through infection by a virus or disease. * Mutilation: Pestilence can cause grotesque alterations to living creatures, causing them to appear deformed or mutated. He can reduce a person to a pile of gore or pool of blood. Pestilence can even turn a person's external system outside and their internal system inside. * Nosokinesis: His true powers lie within generating all forms of diseases, making them how severe or deadly they should be. He can create all form of bacteriophages, microorganisms, retroviruses, and pathogens with ease. * Toxikinesis: Pestilence can control all forms of poison, even poison individuals such as divine or celestial origin. Vulnerability While the Horsemen are powerful, they do hold a few weaknesses and a very difficult to even harm, much less kill. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Avatars: It would appear that the avatars of the horsemen and the horsemen themselves are connected. Having their avatars weakens their awareness and they must maintain their avatars from stepping out of bound as the concepts the avatars gain can cause them to grow out of control. * Binding: A powerful binding spell can seal the horsemen, though this is only temporarily. Beings * Primordial Beings: Just the three younger horsemen, their older half-siblings can overpower them and destroy their physical form for the time being. Death is only equally matched by his siblings. * Primordial Creatures: Older and powerful creatures such as the Spirits of God, Personifications of Creation of first beings of the First World can overpower and defeat the three younger Horsemen. * Shards: A Shard can overwhelm the three younger Horsemen, unless they are individually working alone. Weapons * Personal Weaponry of the Primordial Beings: It would seem only weapons crafted by their half-siblings can destroy their physical form and possibly kill them (Three Younger Horsemen) Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Primordial Species Level Entities Category:Primordial Beings Category:Primordial Creatures Category:Horseman Category:Higher Beings Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Villain Category:Recurring Characters Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness